Secrets & Broken Promises
by misswhiteblack
Summary: She knew how dangerously out of control she could become if she gave in, just one inch, to him. - .Prequel to Corridors & Secret Passagways. -
1. So What if I'm Breaking All The Rules?

**Secrets && Broken Promises  
****  
**_A Prequel to Corridors && Secret Passageways_

* * *

In the middle of muggle London was a beautiful Victorian house, number 4 Solstice Way. At this particular moment, if you had pressed you nose up against the window; you would have been shocked to see a pair of emerald high heels floating on their own in the middle of the living room. This was due to the fact that number 4 Solstice Way belonged to a witch, a late witch, at that.

Kerrys Lily Alexis White Black came sprinting into her front room wearing a rather revealing emerald dress with a plunging, gem encrusted neckline which reached in mid thigh at the front and swept round to a floor length train at the back. She grabbed the high heels out of the air and put them on, glancing round at the clock on the mantelpiece as she did so.

"Merlin's pants," she exclaimed as she noticed the time. She glanced out the window to see a black car waiting outside.

Cursing, she turned and ran back up the stairs to grab her earrings off the dresser. She hurried back down the stairs, putting her earrings on at the same time. She dived back into the living room to snatch her wand off the coffee table and then hurried outside to get to the car.

She slid into the back seat and smiled at the driver.

"Hey Sid."

"Hello Miss Black," Sid, the driver, said. "Late again, I see?"

"I had completely forgotten until about an hour ago."

Sid laughed and Kerr leaned back against the seat pushing her long black hair away from her deep green, moss coloured eyes.

Kerr was an Auror in the Wizarding world. She was rather well known as being something of a workaholic but even more so because she had stood alongside the heroes of the last Wizarding war, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was Hermione's fault that she was rushing around that evening.

Earlier Kerr had been at work, as she always was these days, when her cousin Taylor, had popped his head in and asked her how she was getting to the Fundraiser tonight. That had been it. She had run out of the office, apparated home and immediately started getting ready. It was a good thing her Uncle Johnathon had sent Sid to take her or she would never have made it gracefully.

The car stopped outside the venue exactly on time. Kerr peered out of the window to see Ron helping Hermione out of the car. Ron looked dashing in black dress robes while Hermione looked simply stunning in a light blue dress. Kerr sighed. She had come alone. Usually, Neville Longbottom accompanied her to events like this. Tonight, however, he was out on a date and with Kerr having completely forgotten all about it, she hadn't found another date.

"You have to go in some time, Miss Black," said Sid realising her hesitation.

"I know," she said as she watched another car pull up and the paparazzi went crazy as the newly married Harry and Ginny Potter got out of the car. She wished she could stay in the car until the paparazzi had gone inside but Hermione would chide her for being late and not being there to promote the fundraiser, which was raising money to go to Azkaban.

"See you, Sid."

With that Kerr slid gracefully out of the car. The night was warm so she didn't regret her choice to not wear a cloak as she sauntered over the meet her friends.

"You're late," whispered Hermione out of the corner of her mouth as Kerr slid in between Ron and Harry for a photo.

"I arrived two seconds after you," said Kerr brightly in a low voice as they finally were allowed to make their way up the steps. "I just sat in the car."

"Where's your date?" asked Ginny which clashed with Harry and Ron, saying at the same time, "Where's your dress?"

Kerr's bark-like laugh split the stillness of the air.

"I don't have a date," Kerr told them with a grin. "In fact, you are lucky I made it at all. I was still at work two hours ago."

"Kerr," groaned Hermione. She could cope with Harry and Ron but Kerr was worse than Neville sometimes. "I reminded you last week. You are working far too hard."

Kerr shrugged as the other four looked at her, as they passed under the door, into the entrance hall. She knew what they were thinking. If Hermione thought she was working too hard then it must be bad.

"It's okay. Taylor reminded me. Good thing I had already bought a dress."

"What dress?" said Harry frowning at her. "You don't look like you are wearing one."

Kerr rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Harry," she said grinning, "anyway, no one will notice what I am wearing. You and Ginny just got married and Ron and Hermione just got engaged. I am the last of everyone worries."

Once inside Kerr marvelled over the decorations. There were fairies everywhere giving the whole affair a silvery glow. She managed to grab a glass of firewhisky and slip away before the other four were bombarded by the press. She could even see Rita Skeeter amongst their mist. Kerr shuddered involuntarily. She hated that woman after all the horrible pieces she had done on Harry and that book on Dumbledore was appalling. However, when Rita had found the time to write a piece on her, Kerr had just thrown the paper in the fire. There had been no point in even reading it. It would probably just say things that would make her angry and Kerr was angry enough with the stuff that woman wrote about Harry. She let out an exasperated sigh as she skirted her way round the dance floor. She really should have remembered that the fundraiser was coming up. After all, it was all Hermione had spoken about for the last couple of months. She felt a little silly being there without a date but Neville was on a date tonight with Hannah Abbott. Kerr was pleased for him but felt kind of at a loss. She and Neville were often seen at events together, which caused much speculation, but the truth was that they were both good friends. She loved Neville. He was one of her best friends. Next time something like this was coming up she would have to get someone to remind her the day of the event. Hermione was the obvious choice or Ginny. They would, at least, remember to remind her. Harry and Ron could be counted out of remembering to tell anyone anything. The last time Kerr had sent Hermione an owl, Ron had forgotten to tell her it had arrived. It caused a lot of confusion when Hermione had suddenly shown up to find out why Kerr hadn't sent her the information she had promised her.

She smiled slightly at the memory as she brushed past a vaguely familiar wizard in dark blue dress robes and then walked straight into George Weasley nearly spilling the drinks he held in his hands. Flailing backwards she bumped into the blue robed wizard who saved her from falling. George looked slightly horrified.

"Oh Kerr," he said with a grimace. "I'm terribly sorry about that."

"It's all right," said a deep voice. "I got her."

The dark robed wizard straightened Kerr up to standing. Kerr blushed slightly embarrassed and then glanced at her glass. Luckily she hadn't spilt her firewhisky. That would have been a pain.

"Oh don't you worry about it George," said Kerr with a smile. "It was my fault entirely."

As George disappeared into the crowd she turned to the man behind her and smiled as she recognised Rolf Scamander, Luna's husband.

"Sorry about that Rolf," she apologised. "I'm getting bloody clumsy."

Rolf laughed.

"It's probably all that time you've spent with Neville," Rolf told her. "By the way you haven't seen my Luna anywhere have you?"

Rolf looked away from her to peer over the tops of the crowd. He was quite tall and rather lanky with dark hair and a pleasant face. Kerr had liked him from the moment she had been introduced to him. She peered round the people nearest to her and then shook her head.

"I'm afraid not," she told him. "She might be by the curtains looking for Nargles or something interesting like that."

"That's very true," Rolf said smiling down at her. "It would very like Luna. She never stops working. Well, I hope you enjoy your evening."

"You too, Rolf."

With that Rolf disappeared into the crowd leaving Kerr on her own again. She took a sip of her firewhisky and looked around at the people nearest to her in curiosity. She didn't really recognise anyone that she knew. Kerr still found it strange that so many members of the Wizarding world knew each other. She had grown up on the run with her mother. She had lived all over the world mainly among muggles. When she had first started going to Hogwarts at the beginning of her sixth year she had found it very difficult. She had never been to school before and she had never really lived amongst other members of the Wizarding community. Harry, Ron and Hermione accepted her after a while but she had still found it all very strange with the prejudices and trying to get to grips with the whole pureblood supremacy idea. She didn't quite understand the rivalries and she knew that many of the other students found her very strange. In truth it wasn't really anybody's fault. Having grown up on the run Kerr found it hard to trust people and she was incredibly jumpy especially when it came to people casting spells. Living among muggles hadn't equipped her for proper duelling and she was always more like to turn round and punch someone than to whip out her wand.

Now she was amongst the heroes of the war and she was still fighting the good fight, bringing in stray Death Eaters and sitting in on numerous trials. She threw herself into her work. She wanted peace. She didn't want Harry's parents, Fred Weasley, Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore to have died in vain. She would rest easier when all the stray Death Eaters had been caught and Azkaban was reopened.

Kerr had to admit that Hermione had surpassed herself. The fundraiser seemed to be going very well. There were people on the dance floor and by the bar and outside in the garden. Everyone seemed to be there taking part in raising money to sort out Azkaban. Kerr was grateful for the fundraiser. She knew that Hermione worked very hard to sort Azkaban out. It was just another step they were all taking towards peace. Still the others were lucky. They could take a step back when they went home at the end of the day. Harry went home to Ginny. Ron and Hermione went home together. When Kerr went home she walked into nothing. Sometimes during term time she would apparate up to Hogsmeade to meet up with Neville, just to take some time out. She wouldn't be able to do that much more what with Hannah now being on the scene. She was pleased for Neville though. It was about time he had someone nice. The Wizarding world was going to get a shock when they found out about Hannah. She was pretty sure there was a betting pool going somewhere about when she and Neville would announce their engagement. She wouldn't be surprised if George hadn't set it up.

"May I haff this dance?" a gruff voice interrupted Kerr's thoughts. She looked round to see Viktor Krum standing right beside her, hand out in invitation. She downed the rest of her drink, set the glass aside and took his hand. He led her into the middle of the dance floor with an obvious confidence that could only come from a lot of time spent in the spotlight. Kerr was aware of several cameras going off around the room as she and Krum took to the floor.

He was a good dancer; she had to give him that. He didn't really say very much though. He held her quite tightly and she found herself following his lead easily. Kerr loved to dance, especially with someone which was why Neville was quite a good partner since he was the same, even if he did tend to tread on her toes. However, dancing with someone who was good at leading improved the whole experience drastically and Kerr found herself smiling as Krum whizzed her around the dance floor. Soon the music changed and so did the dance. She was slightly surprised when Krum didn't let her go and looked up at him.

"Ve change partners in this dance anyvays," he told her. "There is no point in taking you off the floor. You dance vunderfully."

"Oh no," said Kerr smiling at him. "You're just a very good partner."

He smiled at that before he spun her in close to him and then out again where her right hand was taken by her new partner. She was spun round before she came face to face with Blaise Zabini. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a little winded. He looked almost as surprised as she did.

"Black," he said in greeting the surprise suddenly wiped off his face to be replaced with a delighted look but not before she saw the mixture of emotions in his eyes.

"Zabini," she responded coolly to discourage him from whatever it was that had created that look on his face.

"Not pleased to see me?" he asked his smile getting wider.

"Let's just say that the look you have on your face doesn't fill one with confidence," Kerr told him.

"Ah you know me too well," he told her with a grin as his hand tightened on her waist. "Not many people do."

Kerr couldn't help but smile a little. Blaise Zabini was known as the "Silent Slytherin" because hardly anyone actually knew who he was. Everyone had seen him around but didn't ever seem to register that he was there. It had therefore been no surprise that he had become an Unspeakable. He had a great knack for noticing detail. The first time Kerr had met him he already seemed to know what made her tick. Kerr had found him a mixture of highly irritating and highly amusing all at the same time. Most of her housemates had found it strange that she tried to make friends with the Slytherins but Kerr really just didn't get the house rivalries. However, her housemates' disapproval didn't stop Kerr talking to Blaise. He was all right really even if the rest of the Slytherins were horrible. Still, she hadn't seen him since she had been seventeen. A lot of time had passed since then.

"So, how have you been?" she asked him.

"Oh pretty good," he replied with a smile. "I won't even ask you. I know you're working too hard."

Kerr frowned at him.

"How do you know that?"

"Well since you've come without a date and Neville Longbottom isn't escorting you as usual it is the probable conclusion that you completely forgot all about this until the very last minute because you've been spending way too much time working."

He glanced down at her and smiled.

"How do you know I'm here without a date?" she asked him.

"If you had one," he told her quietly, "you would not be here dancing with me. If you had a date he would not be letting you out of his sight with all the prowling wizards around here just dying to ensnare you."

Kerr gave a short bark of laughter.

"Hardly," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" he said softly in her ear as he pulled her in closer to him. Kerr looked up at him from under her lashes. His deep blue eyes were very close to her and she could feel his breath on her shoulder.

"No," she breathed softly, "but you do like to wind me up."

He spun her around, his eyes sparkling.

"You're right," he told her with a cheeky grin, "but I'm telling you the truth. You might not notice but I have. Since the moment Krum brought you out onto the floor every man around is just dying to dance with you."

He spun her out and her right hand was taken by a new partner who spun her in towards them. Kerr didn't even register who her new partner was and just went through the motions of the dance as she eyed the crowd over the shoulder of the wizard she was dancing with. Zabini hadn't been lying. She could see several pairs of eyes following her progression on the dance floor. It was slightly unnerving. As an Auror she didn't like the idea of people watching her. Still, she supposed that tonight was a night to be in the limelight. No one would escape unscathed.

She was spun out once again and came face to face with her new partner who looked even more startled than Zabini had. His pale grey eyes were wide in shock and it made Kerr smile slightly in amusement.

"Cousin," Draco Malfoy said in a voice barely above a whisper with a stiff jerk of his head.

"Cousin," Kerr replied in an even voice ducking her head down so as not to meet his eye.

Kerr didn't get on with Draco Malfoy particularly. They avoided each other as much as possible. Their first meeting had been on the Hogwarts Express and they had spent most of their lives since then staying out of each other's way. He avoided being rude to her and unless he was saying something to one of her friends Kerr didn't bother with him much. He never bothered to insult her though. He never even spoke one word against her parents.

The music suddenly ended and Draco escorted Kerr off the dance floor before he promptly took his leave of her. Kerr headed directly for the bar at the back of the room. There was a nice breeze coming in from the open doors. She ordered a firewhisky and deposited several galleons in a large glass on the bar.

"Very generous of you," said a smooth, familiar voice from behind her. Kerr turned round to see Blaise Zabini standing behind her with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well this is a fundraiser," she told him as he moved to the bar and ordered a drink. "Hermione worked so hard bringing it all together."

"Very true," he said as his drink appeared on the bar and he put his own contribution into the glass. "I must say Granger's done a wonderful job. I suppose that once Azkaban is up and running properly you'll feel a lot better."

Kerr flicked an eyebrow up.

"Well I know I will," he told her taking a sip of his drink. Kerr looked at him closely for the first time. He had always been quite a handsome man but what she hadn't noticed earlier was just how tired he looked.

"I see I'm not the only one working hard," she told him at length.

"I knew you'd notice eventually," he told her with a grin that lit up his whole face. "I'm not working as hard as you though."

"Well the sooner we get the Wizarding world back to normal the better," Kerr told him with a slight sigh.

"That's what we all want," Blaise said looking down at her. "Still you seem to be working far harder than anyone else I know. When was the last time you took a day off?"

"I had a day off last month," Kerr told him with a slightly triumphant on her face as she looked up at Blaise. He just smirked at her.

"Did you take it by choice?" he asked her.

Kerr coloured slightly. It was very true that Harry had forced her to take the day off. She had spent the day up in Hogsmeade with Neville at the end of term. Neville had spent the first hour or so lecturing her about not taking enough time off work. Still, she couldn't seem to tell Neville how alone she felt sometimes and that was why she worked so hard.

"I knew it," Blaise said grinning as he moved away from the bar towards the open door. "I was talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt the other day and he was saying that in the last year you've had a total of two days off. Apparently, you were forced to take both of them."

Kerr glowered as she moved to stand beside him.

"Kingsley shouldn't have been telling you anything about it," she told him in a gruff voice.

"Well, I apparently need to pick someone to work with from the Auror office," Blaise said taking another drink. "Kingsley was just going over the options with me. I couldn't help but be curious as to why you weren't on the list. Kingsley just said that you worked hard enough as it was."

"Curious were you? Why?"

Blaise shrugged slightly and took a drink.

"I don't know," he told her a frown creasing his forehead. "I just thought it strange that I was getting the choice to work with nearly everyone in the department apart from you. I've even got the chance to work with Potter if I want to."

"Well I've got enough to deal with at the moment anyway," said Kerr softly into her glass before she took a sip.

"Why are you working so hard?" asked Blaise suddenly as though it had only occurred to him to ask. He turned to look at her properly having to step outside in order to face her.

"I just want the Wizarding world back in order," she said avoiding his gaze, knowing only too well the scrutiny she was currently under.

"I think it's something more than that," he told her gently and she felt his fingertips underneath her chin raising her head so that she would look at him properly. Her eyes met his and almost immediately she pulled her face away from his hand and walked past him. She stopped at the banister and stared down into the garden which sparkled with more fairies. There was a distinct chill to the air which seemed to have driven everyone inside now. She was very aware that Blaise was still there watching her.

"What is it, Black?" he asked his voice so low that it barely disturbed the silence that had built up between them.

Kerr sighed.

"It's nothing," she told him untruthfully.

"No point in lying to me," he replied smoothly. "You may be able to lie to everyone else Black but you can't fob me off with a simple nothing. I know you better than that."

Kerr could feel him getting closer and closer so that the hair on the back of her neck was standing on end in anticipation. She could imagine the feel of his breath on the back of her neck. She sighed. She knew he was right. He could always tell what she was feeling with that damned intuition of his.

"I just want everything back to normal so I can start having some semblance of a life," she told him quietly.

"Some semblance of a life?" Blaise questioned her, his voice coming from right behind her. "You probably don't have a life because you are constantly working."

"I wouldn't have much of a life even if I wasn't working," she muttered to herself before taking another sip of her firewhisky.

"Why is that?" Blaise asked having heard her previous mutter.

Kerr sighed. She wasn't used to people questioning her so intently. Still it wasn't like she could expect any less from Blaise Zabini.

"Just that Harry and Ginny have just got married and Ron and Hermione are now engaged and they are all so busy with each other."

"What about Longbottom?"

"Well I don't get to see Neville so much since he started teaching at Hogwarts and I'll see him even less now he has Hannah. Merlin, Black, stop sounding so bitter. I'm happy for them."

"But you're lonely," he interrupted.

Kerr couldn't even bring herself to laugh it off because it was true.

"I suppose I am a little," she said with a sigh. "It's terribly silly of me. I have twelve Uncles and Aunts and eleven first cousins, not to mention all the great aunts and uncles and second cousins."

"Yeah but you don't go home to them every night," said Blaise softly. Kerr could tell how close he was. He wasn't touching her but if he leaned forward, even a centimetre, he would be.

"Maybe I should get a dog," she suggested her tone laced with both sarcasm and amusement.

"So you haven't just been running from me?" he said gently completely ignoring her comment. Kerr stiffened a little. She didn't want to talk about that.

"It doesn't matter really," she said hastily. "I heard you got married."

Blaise seemed to freeze behind her. Kerr could no longer feel his breath on her shoulder. Slowly, she turned round to look at him. His eyes were wary but he was looking at her.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked in a low voice.

Kerr shrugged.

"Daphne Greengrass, was it?" she asked. "She is gorgeous, Blaise."

It felt strange to use his first name again. She went to turn back round but stopped when Blaise grabbed her arms and forced her round to face him. She looked up into his deep blue eyes which seemed to search hers for a moment.

"Where did you hear that?" Blaise asked again his voice barely a whisper.

Kerr looked at him curiously.

"Hermione," she told him. "You were down on the attendance list as Mr Blaise and Mrs Daphne Zabini."

He let go of her suddenly and took a step back. His eyes did not move from her face.

"You should know that it wasn't my idea. My mother is ... well ... she's irrepressible."

Kerr raised a single eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you mean, Zabini. I have no claim on you."

She brushed past him, making her way inside but she never got to the door as Blaise's hand wrapped round her arm and swung her round into the shadows. Her back pressed up against the cool stone of the building and Blaise standing over her, a blazing look on his face his hand pressing on her shoulder.

"You have no claim on me?" he said in a low growl. "Well, I have a claim on you."

He kissed her roughly then and Kerr automatically responded to it like a memory long forgotten, her back arching out from the wall. He wrapped one of arms around her waist and the other was tangled in her hair, keeping pressure on her head. She draped her own arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. The heat of his skin seeped through the thin material of her dress warming her. His mouth ravaged her own, his kisses desperate, hungry and terribly familiar. Suddenly, Kerr came to her senses and pushed him away.

"Blaise, stop," she said in anxious whisper. "We can't do this. You are married."

His hands cupped her face.

"I have thought of nothing but you since the Battle of Hogwarts," he breathed. "That night when everyone needed someone you turned to me. You cannot run from me forever, Black."

Kerr sighed.

"I did not try and run from you," she told him quietly. "You and I, it would have never worked."

Blaise shook his head.

"You did, Black, you tried to run. You buried yourself in your work and you made yourself unavailable. I don't care if I am married."

"Blaise," Kerr began to plead, pushing him back as he tried to kiss her again. "It's far too dangerous."

"What's life without a little risk?"

Kerr felt her resolve weakening as he spoke those words. The same words her father had said to her mother when they had got engaged.

"Our time has passed," she whispered desperately because she knew how dangerously out of control she could become if she gave in just one inch to him.

Blaise shook his head and smiled at her softly.

"Our time is now," he told her and he kissed her again. Kerr reacted just like she had the first time. Kissing him was different from every other kiss she had ever given or received. His passion was undeniable and his ability to make her blood burn surprised her greatly.

"Kerr," called a voice Kerr knew all too well.

She pulled away from Blaise who sighed.

"Trust Potter to ruin the moment," he growled.

Kerr laughed.

"I need to go," she said as she heard Harry's voice call again slightly relieved about the timing. She made to slip under his arm but Blaise was too quick for her.

"Not before you tell me when I will see you again."

"We can't."

"Don't do this again, Black," Blaise said urgently. "Don't you dare try and run from me again."

"Kerr," Harry called again.

"I didn't," she began to protest but he interrupted her roughly.

"I'm not going to listen to any of your excuses," he told her. "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know," she told him anxiously, trying to twist out of his grasp as Harry's voice got closer. "It will have to be somewhere inconspicuous."

Blaise thought for a moment and then his expression lightened.

"Muggle village called Weedon, on the outskirts of London," he said quickly. "If you apparate to the North end of the village there is an inn there. It's called The Witches Hat."

"Kerr, are you out here?" called Harry's voice.

"This time next week," Blaise whispered in her ear. "I'll see you there."

Kerr only had time a quick nod before she ducked under his arm and skipped into the light coming from the open doorway where Harry stood, about to come out into the grounds.

"Oh," he said slightly surprised at her sudden appearance, "where did you get to?"

Kerr shrugged.

"I've just been outside but it's getting chilly now," she said as she stepped up to take his arm.

Harry turned to escort her back inside and Kerr glanced back to see Blaise wink at her. For some high implausible reason that she couldn't understand that wink felt a little like coming home.

* * *

_Welcome back to fans of Corridors && Secret Passageways  
&& Welcome to all my new readers.  
This story can of course be read on it's own  
but it will ruin Corridors && Secret Passagways for you.  
I hope you enjoy this story.  
As always I love to know what you think  
So please click that magic button that allows you to tell me your thoughts.  
Much love._

_Kerr x._


	2. Never Seen A Girl Fall Off A Desk Before

The following week found Kerr Black at work. On the desk in front of her were several scrolls of parchment that she was poring over. She hadn't even bothered to sit in her chair and was instead standing in order to be able to see the parchments spread out across her desk. At one point though she actually knelt on the edge of the desk and placed her hands at the other side of the desk. She then bent close to the parchment on the table as though she couldn't see it properly. It was like this that she was found by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, and her good friend, Head of the Auror Office, Harry Potter. The two of them entered Kerr's office to the sight of her knelt on her desk, bum facing them. They exchanged confused glances before Harry decided to clear his throat rather than approaching her in that position.

"Ahem."

Not usually one to scare easily, Kerr jumped and then promptly fell off the other side of the desk with a loud crash. Kingsley and Harry rushed over and looked over the desk to find Kerr lying sprawled on the floor, her black hair a mess and her robes in disarray. Kerr looked up from where she was lying and saw the Minister for Magic and Harry laughing at her. She frowned at them.

"Ha Ha," she said picking herself up from the floor. "No need to laugh like a couple of schoolboys. Never seen a girl fall off a desk before?"

Kingsley and Harry stopped laughing but their smiles were still plastered to their faces.

"Well what the hell were you doing?" asked Harry as Kerr brushed herself down.

"I was studying some documents that recently came to my attention," she told Harry as she began to tidy up her desk quickly, trying to obscure a map she had found of the muggle village called Weedon. She didn't want Harry seeing that. He would immediately be suspicious. "Actually, Minister, you will probably find them most interesting but I have not finished decrypting them. I'll probably have them on your desk on Monday."

Kingsley frowned. Kerr Black was one of his best Aurors probably because of all the work that she put in. He thought she worked too hard but there was no doubt that she got results. A lot of the busts and raids they had done in the last year had been solely on her information and her determination to research everything thoroughly tended to yield good results. Those results usually led to a more discreet approach and less casualties.

"Monday?" Kingsley asked. "I thought you'd have it on my desk by Saturday evening knowing your usual rate of work."

Kerr blushed slightly and glanced between Kingsley and Harry. She hadn't particularly wanted to let them know why she wouldn't be handing it in until Monday but it wasn't like she could very well refuse to tell them now that Kinsley's curiosity had be piqued.

"Well, I'm finishing early today and won't be back in until Monday morning," she told them quickly before she buried her face in securing the papers away in her drawers. When she glanced back up both Kingsley and Harry were staring at her in shock. Merlin, she thought, I must work too hard if they react like this to one weekend off. She immediately wished she hadn't told them. The whole of the Wizarding world would soon know that she had taken the weekend off and she would have nonstop questioning about it.

"Why?" Harry broke the silence first.

"I'm just having the weekend off," she said frowning. "I am not obligated to work weekends am I?"

"Well no," Kingsley confirmed, "but ... what's happened?"

Kerr knew it. She knew that she wouldn't get away with this so lightly. She wished she had left the office earlier. Still, those papers were just so damned interesting and if they held the information she thought they did then it was all the better. Still the scrutiny that she was under made her fell rather uncomfortable. Nobody ever took this much interest in what she was doing. Normally, she thought to herself, because whenever anyone asks you what you're doing, you tell them you're working.

"Nothing has happened," Kerr told them. "Don't look so worried. Everything is fine."

Harry and Kingsley exchanged glances and Kerr blushed slightly. She hadn't realised just how bad she was. It made her feel slightly embarrassed that she couldn't even take a day off work without everyone thinking that something terrible had happened. She hadn't even made up a story of what she was going to be doing. Stupid of you, she reflected. She glanced down at the desk hoping that they wouldn't realise that she was blushing. She had the luck not to go red. Unfortunately for her, Harry's eyes were damned sharp.

"You've got a date," he said suddenly his eyes lighting up. "With who?"

"No one," Kerr protested. "I don't have a date. I just want a little time to myself."

Kerr's lies would have been convincing if she had not blushed and looked down making Harry laugh in triumph.

"You have a date," he said incredulous. "Who is it? Is it Neville?"

"No," said Kerr shaking her head. "It's no one you know, Harry and don't bother asking me. I'm not going to tell you so that you, Ron and the rest of males in both our families can decide that they need to give him fair warning."

"Who Kerr?" Harry questioned. "I could do some awesome Auror work and find out, you know I could."

Kerr let a sound escape her lips that sounded very like a growl.

"You wouldn't," she said. "You wouldn't be able to put a tail on me. You know I'd know and I'd take them out."

Harry grinned and then clapped Kingsley on the shoulder.

"Ah but with Kingsley here," he said, "I believe we could announce to the Wizarding World that we need to know everyone you meet with over the weekend."

"No don't," protested Kerr knowing that she would be proverbially screwed if they did anything of the sort. She had known that she was crazy for going along with this. She should have just told him that she couldn't meet him. She didn't even know why she was doing this. Maybe he had been right. Maybe she had tried to run from him. Maybe she had missed him but what they were doing was crazy.

"Who is it then?" asked Harry and Kingsley looked equally interested.

"He's a muggle," she invented trying to stay as calm as possible. "His name is Blair and he is taking me somewhere for the weekend."

The look on Harry's face could only really be described as Ron-like in Kerr's vocabulary. She had to stifle the laugh that she felt in the back of her throat. He looked quite comical standing there beside Kingsley who was appraising her. She shrugged and then gave them a tentative smile.

"A muggle, Kerr?" asked Harry when he seemed to recover himself. "Are you serious?"

"Why a muggle?" asked Kingsley.

"He's nice," said Kerr simply, "and I need a break from the Wizarding world for a bit. I'm used to live amongst muggles so I've kind of missed them."

With that she left the office leaving a bemused Harry and a surprised Kingsley behind, thankful that she had managed to lock up all the papers before she had left. Now she had to go home and get ready for her "date", if she could call it that. After all, he was married. Still, it wasn't stopping her going to him. She wondered briefly if she needed her head examined. It had been foolish to agree to this meeting but she had taken the weekend off anyway. Not just the afternoon, the whole weekend. She knew she was tempting herself to do something that she might later regret.

Kerr arrived in the muggle village of Weedon five minutes before she was due to meet with Blaise. She glanced around to double check that no one had seen her apparated and was satisfied that they only living thing anywhere near her was a rather large brown cow. It mooed at her and Kerr smiled. She felt the happiest she had done in months which surprised her. Surely the fact that she was going to meet Blaise Zabini, a married man, shouldn't make her so happy but it did. She had often wondered over the years were it would have been better if she had not turned to him that night when the Battle of Hogwarts had ended. She couldn't say whether she regretted it or not now but the morning after she had. She supposed she had run from him. She had lived in her father's house with Harry for the first year or so before moving into her own place so that no one could find her and she spent all her spare time at work, buried in learning to become an Auror so that she would not see him if he had passed her by.

She walked down the road in the dying light. The sun's edge had just hit the horizon and within a couple of hours would soon disappear. The moon was already high in the sky and she could see the distant sparkle of the North Star. She loved summer evenings where the moon was in the sky at the same time as the sun. She loved the warmth of the setting sun on her face and the sweet smell of the night that was about to draw in around her. She glanced around at the white washed cottages with thatched roofs. It seemed a strange place for Blaise to know about. It looked rather romantic and very old. As she came to the end of the street she turned to her right and there in front of her was the Witches Hat. It was a quaint looking pub with visible stonework and a thatched roof. It had picnic tables out the front although they were quite deserted. The door looked rather small, Kerr thought as she approached. There was no way a man as tall as Blaise would be able to walk through it without having to bend down. Sitting on the mat at the door was a sleek black cat whose eyes seemed to shine very brightly. The cat seemed to be staring at her as she moved closer and closer to the pub. It made Kerr rather nervous. Surely Blaise, if he was an animagus, wouldn't turn into a cat with green eyes. Other than that the only thing she could think about was that there was an animagus sitting watching her approach the pub.

As she reached the steps to the front door, the door opened and a man came out bending as he went. He almost collided with Kerr but then managed to look up just in time to miss hitting her. He mumbled his apology and he went off down the road. The cat took off after him without a backwards glance. Kerr watched it go and smiled. She was paranoid. Kerr then pushed her way into the pub. It was very quaint inside and obviously very old. The beams of the ceiling were quite a bit higher than the door which was a relief to Kerr. She couldn't imagine Blaise having to crouch all the time. There was a large fireplace which Kerr was glad to see wasn't lit. The bar was to the left of the door and there was a woman behind the bar with long dark brown curls and a wide, welcoming smile. Kerr smiled back and then glanced at her watch. She was right on time. She wondered where Blaise was.

As if called by her thoughts Blaise appeared from a small passageway to the left of the bar. He looked as though he had caught up on some sleep since she had last seen him. He'd had to duck to come out of the doorway and he caught sight of her as he straightened up. His face split into a dazzling smile which made her stomach do a somersault and he came towards her his dark hair ruffled.

"I was wondering if you would come," he said his voice low and husky.

Kerr suddenly felt a little scared at the enormity of her decision to meet him. She really shouldn't have come and yet she had. She did exactly understand why she had decided to come. It was the one thing in her life that she couldn't fully understand. Maybe it was because he seemed to know her better than she knew herself or maybe it was because she was so lonely all of the time and she needed someone.

"Well, I came," she said quietly noticing the barwoman's interest in the two of them. "I'm still not quite sure why."

His answering smile wasn't a smile really. It was more of a smirk.

"You came because you want me," he told her whispering in her ear.

As he drew back from her she raised an eyebrow but she didn't argue. He took her hand in his and she noticed fleetingly how small her hand felt with his large hand wrapped around it. He led her back through the passageway and up a small flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs he turned right and led her into a pretty bedroom. The windows looked out over the village and there was a large double bed complete with white linen decorated in rose petals. Kerr swallowed a little as she moved to the dressing table and dropped her small bag on the chair. She glanced at herself in the mirror quickly to see that her cheeks were slight flushed before she turned back to face him.

"So did everyone at your office have a heart attack when you told them you were taking the weekend off?" Blaise asked almost lazily as he sat himself down on the edge of the bed.

"How do you know I've taken the weekend off?" she asked him her fingers gripping at the smooth edge of the wooden chair. It really unnerved her when he did that.

He shrugged and a lazy smile spread across his handsome face.

"Well, I assumed that you would," he told her, "but I must admit that gossip travels fast in the Ministry. I heard about it just as I was leaving."

Kerr coloured slightly. Bloody Ministry gossip. She had never really taken an interest in the gossip and so never really realised just how quickly in spread. Now people would be talking for weeks about her weekend off for a date.

"I hear your dating a muggle," Blaise continued taking pleasure in her embarrassment. "What a lucky man he is."

Kerr narrowed her eyes at him.

"There is no need to tease, Zabini," she said in a cool tone. "It was the only thing I could think of whilst the Minister for Magic and the Head of the Auror Office were questioning me. I've never been under such intense scrutiny in my life."

Blaise tilted his head at that.

"Never?" he asked.

Kerr didn't even bother to reply but instead turned to look out of the window.

_What are you doing here?_ Giving into my feelings for once**. **_Yeah but with Zabini. Are you crazy? _Maybe just a little. It feels good to be reckless._This isn"t reckless, it's downright stupid. He is married! _But I need him.

That last thought shook Kerr. She didn't want to have thought it or felt it. She tried to push it away but suddenly became aware of Blaise standing directly behind her. She could hear him breathing; she could feel it on her neck where her hair had moved to the side. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she felt him draw even closer until he grasped her shoulders in his hands. He pulled her back a little until she was resting against his chest and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted delicate kisses down the left side of her neck. Kerr couldn't believe how nice it felt to be back in his arms, to feel him kiss her again. She let a sigh escape her lips and felt him smile against the skin of her neck.

"Do I amuse you?" she asked him with a smile.

"Always," he replied smoothly. "I remember that sigh."

Kerr turned to face him then and he looked down at her with passion burning in his eyes. His lips were slightly parted which made Kerr want to kiss them but she held herself back just a little until he closed the gap between them and planted a searing kiss on her mouth as he tightened his arms around her back. She responded to the kiss immediately almost as though he unleashed the pent up passion within her. She could feel the fire in her veins as he kissed him roughly and he returned it with a harshness that would bruise her lips. They came up from the kiss gasping for air.

"Merlin," he said breathlessly, "I have missed you."

She smiled a little cat-like smile as she ran her hands up his arms, over his biceps and onto his shoulders where they stopped.

"I know this is foolish," she told him honestly. "I knew it was foolish that night but ... I don't know how to explain it ..."

"Don't use words."

He kissed her again brutally as though his anger at her for running from him had all been put into the kiss. She responded in equal measure biting his lower lip until she tasted blood. He did not stop kissing her. His hands ran down over her arse and in one swift movement he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as he carried her over to the bed. She broke the kiss and laughed before he threw her down onto the bed. Her back made contact with soft covers and sheets of the bed but she did not have time to think about it before he climbed onto the bed with her. He crawled up her body until his hips were between her legs and kissed her again. She lifted her bum up so her hips made contact with her and he ground his own down into her. She gasped for breath for a moment and then resumed kissing him. One of his hands made its way into her hair and clutched at her wild curls with playful roughness. His other hand was slowly making its way up her top. Kerr grabbed his shirt and in one sharp pull she ripped it apart to show his muscular chest. He stopped kissing her for a moment to remove the shirt and then helped her take off her top until she was lying beneath him in her deep pink bra. His smile was one of triumph and delight as he began kissing her neck, slowly making his way over her breasts and then down her stomach until he came to her top of her trousers.

Blaise smiled as Kerr seemed to hold her breath nervously and then he pulled down her trousers until he came to her shoes. He took her shoes off and chucked them over his shoulder making Kerr giggle. He then stood up and pulled off her trousers. He stood there for a moment to look at her on the white sheets sprinkled with rose petals in nothing but deep pink underwear. Her black hair spilled out across the white pillows and her pale skin seemed to gleam in excitement. He saw her cheeks flush with colour.

"What?" she asked a little gruffly.

He finally tore his eyes away from her wondering why he felt a little guilty and he began fiddling with his belt buckle. He didn't see her moved but suddenly her fingers were at his belt releasing the catch. Her small fingers worked deftly undoing the buttons before she finally pushed the jeans down to around his ankles. He stepped out of his trainers and then pulled each leg from his jeans. He looked down into her bright green eyes as she knelt on the bed in front of him. She looked a little wary, a little unsure but most there was just passion smouldering in her eyes.

"You are beautiful," he whispered in her ear and then planted a kiss on her neck. Her little cat-like smile returned to her face as she raised her mouth to his ear. For a moment he thought she was going to kiss his ear lobe but then she said,

"Make sure you take your socks off."

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter.  
I'm not so sure about it myself.  
As always please let me know what you think.  
Love always._

_Kerr x._


	3. Nobody is Looking at You

The following morning was awkward again. Kerr woke up still a little sleepy to find her cheek stuck to Blaise's chest. She peeled it off and sat up holding the covers close to her chest. She turned a little to look at Blaise lying, fast asleep on the bed beside her. Her movement had not disturbed him at all. He looked gorgeous his russet hair tousled and the white sheets just covering his hips. She could see some slight bruising and scaring on his ribs. She hadn't noticed it last night but then she had been rather distracted. She felt regret fill her as she watched him. She knew that this couldn't end well. Just like the first time when she had woke long before him and felt the regret. She had slipped away then and ran from her feelings. She could do it again and she pulled back the covers gently. She slipped out of the bed onto the floor and went to walk across to where bits of her clothing lay on the floor. Before she moved, however, she felt his hand grip her wrist and pull her back onto the bed. She looked round at him to see he was up on his side and looking at her intensely.

'Where are you going?' he asked in a smooth voice.

She hesitated. She could lie and tell him she was going to the bathroom but then Blaise always seemed to know when she was lying. There was very little that he didn't seem to know about her. Was he always so intuitive or was it just with her? She didn't know. She had never asked him and she probably never would. She didn't want to know if he was intuitive with other people especially not if he was intuitive about his ... about Daphne. She didn't want to think about Daphne Greengrass. She had never really known the girl. She had been a Slytherin in her year at school and Kerr had never really known her except to know that she was beautiful.

'Sneaking away again?' Blaise asked her when she did not reply. He let go of her wrist. 'On you go then. I will not stop you.'

He lay back down then and didn't look at her again. Kerr didn't move. She didn't know what to do or say. She didn't want to leave him. If they could stay there, holed up in that little room, forever it would be perfect but they couldn't. They both knew that surely. Blaise had a wife and she was married to her job. People would look for them if they never went back. It was too dangerous for them. Surely he knew that or maybe he was just ignoring the obvious. She sat back down on the bed slowly still looking at him. He did not look back up at her as she wrapped the sheets around her naked body again. Kerr knew that they should at least discuss the situation that they were in but then again she knew that he probably wouldn't want to. Still he'd always been a logical person and surely deep down somewhere he knew that this couldn't go any further. After all, it was just sex, wasn't it?

'I'll not sneak away,' she told him quietly making him look at her, 'but Blaise we need to talk about this. You know how dangerous this is. You are married.' She saw him flinch but ploughed on. 'What are you going to do if she finds out? Being around me isn't safe for you either. Death Eaters are still out there and I am a target ...'

Blaise sat up suddenly and grabbed her round the shoulders harshly startling her. His eyes bore into her and she could see the anger in them. His grip on her arms was bound to bruise her but she didn't register the pain as he stared at her. She just watched him as he stared at her for a moment and she could see that some internal struggle was going on. There was obviously something that he wanted to say or do that he also didn't want to let her know about. Kerr had no idea what it could be.

'If you stopped putting your neck on the line so much you wouldn't be a bloody target,' he told her angrily giving her a little shake. 'You constantly throw yourself into harm's way and you go after major Death Eaters with no back up. It's stupid. I thought you were smart but for over a year now I've stopped myself bursting into your office and giving you a shake to knock some sense into you. You're out of control and you're going to get yourself killed.'

'I will not,' replied Kerr pushing his hands off her. 'It's none of your business what I do at work and you shouldn't be checking up on me. I am perfectly capable of handling any Death Eater that comes across my path. I am the top of my department and very capable. There is no need for you to lecture me especially when it is not your place to do so. No one else is worried about me.'

Kerr wrapped the sheets around her more securely unpleasantly aware that she was having an argument with Blaise Zabini whilst completely naked. She felt very unsure this morning. He didn't have the right to speak to her like that even if there was some truth behind his words. He didn't know anything about the way she worked. She had had more results rounding up stray Death Eaters than anyone in her department or any other department. Nobody should have the right to complain about her work. She put everything into her work and nobody could question that.

'That's because everyone else are morons,' he told her in a furious hiss trying to prevent himself from grabbing her and shaking her again. 'Everyone else is so wrapped up in their own lives and they aren't looking at you. I am. I am worried. You throw yourself into these situations with no thought of your own life. Why?'

Kerr was quiet then. She didn't bother to reply and instead stared into the sheets. She knew what he said was the truth. Blaise didn't lie to her and she had noticed it before herself. She was reckless when it came to her work. She didn't care and she knew it. Maybe she believed that in the world she was trying to create she would be obsolete. There was no place for her in a world without Dark wizards. That was her life. She was the one that would bring them all to justice but once that had happened she didn't know what she would do with herself. She had many skills but without dark wizards to be put away she would not use them. As she was building a better world for the next generation she was effectively destroying her own livelihood.

'It's my job,' she said eventually in a quiet voice, 'and it's the way I like to do it. You don't need to worry about me I can take care of myself.'

Blaise didn't bother to respond and instead looked away from her. He hadn't wanted to tell her the things that he just did. He hadn't wanted her to know that he kept an eye on her, that he was worried about her. It seemed sad and a little stalkerish but he couldn't help it. When he had finished Unspeakable training the Ministry was already rife with the amount of things that had happened since Potter, Weasley and Black had become full time Aurors. Mostly they spoke about Black in quiet whispers about how she never left the office and that she was the one discovering new information all the time. Soon the whispers turned to talking about how she never left work and that she was becoming reckless, endangering herself. He had tried to ignore the whispers, tried to ignore her existence but something kept him checking up on her. He hadn't wanted to let her know that he had been doing that. He had known that she wouldn't like it.

'We are being foolish,' she told him her voice full of regret. 'We both know that this cannot go any further. You have a wife and it doesn't matter how much you wish you could reverse time you can't. I was foolish that night. I should have been stronger and I shouldn't have looked for you to comfort me but I really needed you that night.'

He looked up at her and saw her green eyes pleading with him, begging him to understand that she was only acting for their own good and that she didn't really want to never see him again. She just wanted them both to be safe.

'I do not regret that night,' he told her reaching out to rub her shoulder comfortingly. 'I regret that you turned away from me. I knew you were scared especially about me and you ran from that to protect yourself. You grew up differently than the rest of us. You grew up as the complete opposite of me. Even Potter can't understand that upbringing.'

Kerr shuddered. She had been brought up differently like he had said. They were worlds apart when it came to it. He had had luxury and security and a family. She had grown up on the run with her mother and no one else. She had had little money but she had loved her life. She had encountered dangerous situations, been despised by those of the Wizarding world who recognised who she was and had fought against people her entire life. She was quiet, able to blend and fierce when she needed to be. They had grown up in different worlds, she believed too different.

'It makes me better at what I do,' she almost whispered. 'I have done all these things before. I know how to be a shadow but you and I are so different. We live in different worlds. The security and luxury you experienced as child has led you to be confident with a good job a home and a beautiful wife. My life has led me to be a recluse who works too much and enjoys the thrill of nearly dying.'

Blaise remained silent and his hand left her shoulder. She looked at him. The sheets were bundled around his middle his chest on show. Kerr sighed and looked down at her hands. She didn't know how to deal with this situation. She wasn't very good at dealing with her emotional relationships. It was easier with her friends. They all believed in her strength and they never suspected that she might be feeling weak. It was easy to let them believe she wasn't any different than from when they had first met. She supposed she wasn't really different. She was the same. She still had the same strength but now she wasn't sure if that was enough to get her through.

'I understand,' Blaise broke the silence. 'I know that this is dangerous but I'm sick of pretending now. I can't stay away from you anymore. I did what you wanted. I left you alone and I did not try to find you. This last year however has been torture. The Minister telling me that you were his best auror, the one who worked the hardest. I looked into it, discreetly, annoyed by the fact that you still piqued my curiosity and I could see how much danger you put yourself in and ...'

He broke off then and looked up at her.

'It made me angry with you, Kerr. I was angry that you kept risking yourself in situations that you didn't need to. You wouldn't let your friends or colleagues take any of the work. You were always there, always positioning yourself so you were the one in danger. It made me angry with you and scared for you because you seem to be on self destruct mode that nobody could get you out of. Last week when you ended up dancing with me at the Fundraiser I wanted to shake you until your teeth rattled. I wanted to tell you that you need to be more careful because there are people who care a lot for you, people who would be crushed if something happened to you.'

Kerr looked at him anger blazing in his deep blue eyes. She bit her lip. How was she supposed to respond to that? She could never believe that one night would have this effect on him. That night after the Battle of Hogwarts ended she had spent time with Harry, Ron and Hermione just taking a moment to take in the reality that Voldemort was finally gone. Then Harry had gone to Ginny to let her comfort him and Ron had turned to Hermione. Kerr was on her own and she had spent time with the Weasley's but the sorrow surrounding Fred's death was too much for her. She wanted to forget and she had wandered through the castle to discover a silent Blaise sitting in a ruin battlement looking down at the grounds. She couldn't remember now what they had spoken about but she knew how it had ended. It had ended in the darkness and quiet as they breathed heavily together and shared harsh kisses that pushed out the pain if only for a little while.

'What did I do to capture your attention?' she asked him.

'Nothing,' he told her. 'Everything. I have no idea. It was well before that night. That first day you arrived at Hogwarts with your black hair and moss coloured eyes and the fierceness that radiated. The way you didn't understand anything about house rivalries and how elated you were to play Quidditch. The way your face lit up when you laughed at something Potter, Weasley or Granger said and how overprotective you were of them all. The way you lashed out at anyone who insulted them or you or your family and how you had no qualms about throwing your wand away and getting into a fist fight. It was the way that I could tease you and sometimes you wouldn't know how to take it. The way you found me hilarious and yet irritating. I'm not quite sure when it started but that night just put everything in motion.'

Kerr swallowed and brushed a hand through her hair although her hair just fell back into her eyes. He loved it when that happened. The first time he had seen her do it had sent a strange feeling through his stomach. He didn't know what it was but he loved it. It still happened now whenever she brushed her hair back, her hair that had a mind of its own and was constantly irritating her, just like he was.

'It's been four years,' she said softly.

'Four years of waiting for you to come to your senses,' he told her. 'I won't lie to you. Daphne is wonderful, beautiful and we are somewhat happy but she isn't you. When I look at her I know she is beautiful with long blonde hair and big grey eyes that seem so innocent. She never complains about my long hours and she never fights with me but when I look at our life together I don't want it.'

He put his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him holding her to his body and feeling the slight chill of her pale skin against his.

'What do you want?' she asked softly.

'I want you,' he told her gently. 'My life is perfect, a dream. My house is spotless and everything is well organised. With you I am different, our life would be different. It would be full of laughter and maybe a little danger. We'd never make the bed, everything would be in disarray and we would fight, probably a lot but we would be happy.'

'You want us to fight?' she questioned.

'Of course I don't,' Blaise said shaking his head slightly before he rested his cheek against her hair. 'We will though. After all I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor, we are meant to fight. We will fight because you are stubborn and so am I and because I'm irritating and you have a temper. We will fight because you are fire and I am ice.'

'We are so different,' she said with a sigh as he kissed her bare shoulder. 'Surely this could never work. Believe me when I say that I want this but I know that it's wrong and that it's dangerous. You're a target as well for stray Death Eaters and aspiring dark wizards.'

Blaise was surprised at that and he looked at her curiously which made her laugh, a bark-like laugh that he loved.

'You aren't the only one who does some checking up,' she told him with a slight shrug. 'I couldn't help myself.'

He smiled at her squeezing her to him.

'We can enjoy this weekend,' he told her seriously, 'and then if you decided that the cons outweigh the pros then you don't have to see me again. I will admit that I am married and I can't give you my devoted attention but I don't think you need a serious relationship just yet and I can't leave Daphne yet.'

Kerr growled slightly at the sound of Daphne's name making Blaise laugh at little.

'You know I think you would have liked her.'

Kerr looked at him one eyebrow raised as if to say that was unlikely.

'Shall we maybe go and get some breakfast or rather lunch then?' she asked him.

'First,' he said lying back down and pulling her down on top of him, 'kiss me again.'


End file.
